


From the ashes

by Laughingvirus



Series: From the ashes they rise [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: //GORE//, Cannibalism, Dark Fantasy, Death, Demonic Possession, Gore, Graphic Violence, Murder, Other, Please Be careful, Skz doesnt die, Torture, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “You’re not allowed to call us monsters.”





	From the ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Please **please** be careful. If blood and gore and gross things makes you uncomfortable, don't read this. It is really gross.

 

 

 

The autumn air was cold, the sickly white moonlight illuminating the clearing surrounded by sparse trees, all twisted and reaching out as if to get away from the clearing, and large rocks. In the middle of the clearing was the woods for a small bonfire, still not burning. Beside the bonfire was a stone table, and in a perfect circle around the table was torches stuck into the ground, providing a warm orange light.

Felix stepped inside the circle, a surge of warmth running through his body and he closed his eyes for a second, welcoming the sensation. He looked down, watching a faint purple glow ripple across the symbols in the ground. He pushed the hood of his black robe down, eyes catching the faint glow of the demon marks on his hands and upper arms. He let his gaze travel over the clearing, scanning the area as he counted the members. Five.

They were still missing four.

“Are they collecting the sacrifice?” Felix asked Jisung as Jisung too stepped inside the clearing. Jisung had his hood down, black hair covering where his right eye should have been. Felix knew it was missing, ripped out as a part of Jisung’s trials.

“It would be safe to assume that, yes,” he said, shifting his eye back to look at Felix. Felix hummed, looking up at the moon. The shadow across the white gleaming surface was slowly stretching further and further. “They should be here soon.”

“Please be in position when they arrive,” Minho spoke, voice calm but there was an underlying tone of excitement. Felix understood him, as he shared the same buzz of excitement. He tore his gaze away from the moon and moved to stand on Minho’s left side, where he had been instructed to stand.

Rustling could be heard and in the darkness, more figures appeared. Four of the figures were wearing dark robes, hoods pulled up over their heads. With them was four more figures, their hands bound behind their backs as the robed ones dragged them into the clearing. Upon closer inspection, Felix recognized all four of them and a grin stretched on his lips.

The four bound men were struggling, trying to break away from the robed figures but to no avail.

“On your knees,” Minho spoke gently, his voice dripping with disgust and the robed figure in the front shoved the bound man to the ground. “High Inquisitor,” he continued, a purr making its way into his tone. “How nice to see you again.”

“Who are you people?” the man, High Inquisitor, spoke. Behind him, the other three men were shoved to the ground. The robed figures behind the High Inquisitor pulled down the hood and in the faint light from the darkening moon and the warm light of the torches, Felix could see Chan, the light catching on the scars around his neck. Something in Felix twitched in excitement. He shifted his focus back to the man in front of them.

“You don’t recognize me?” Minho asked, taking a step closer to the High Inquisitor. As he did, Chan grabbed the man’s hair, pressing the blade of a dagger against the man’s throat. Felix could see him swallow hard, his eyes shifting around nervously. It brought joy to him, to see the fear in this man’s eyes. Minho reached out a hand, the sleeve of his robe falling back to reveal the blackened skin of his hand. He brushed his claw like nails over the man’s jaw and he pushed the hood down with his other hand. “How about now?”

As Felix was standing on Minho’s left side, he could see the scars clear as day. The mangled burn marks crawling up his neck, twisting the skin on the left side of his face. It reached just under his eye, as Minho had been saved from the burning just in time.

“Y-you,” the man stuttered and Felix could hear Minho chuckle. He grabbed the man’s chin, sharp nails digging into the skin. The man cried out, but he didn’t move as Chan kept the dagger firmly against his neck. “You died.”

“Oh did I?” Minho asked, tightening his grip of the man’s chin, his nails piercing the skin. “I’m here, am I not?” he continued in a taunting voice and Felix couldn’t hold back the sneer. Minho let go of the man, stepping to the side to look at one of the other men.

“What do you want?” the High Inquisitor asked as Minho placed his fingers under the other man’s chin, tilting his head up to force him to look into his eyes.

“You, High Inquisitor, send your henchmen to hunt us,” Minho said calmly. “To hurt us and to kill us,” he continued, pulling out a dagger from his robe. “Remember what you said, when your judgement upon me fell?”

“I-”

“To rid this world of the influence of demons, I hereby sentence this monster to death by fire,” Minho said, his voice flat and he shifted to look back at the man. There was a flash of red in his eyes and Felix could hear the High Inquisitor swallow hard. “I was no monster back then, but you forced me to become one, High Inquisitor. You forced all of us to become monsters, to do deals with the demons.”

There were a few snickers coming from the rest and Felix’s eyes fell on Minho’s hand, the one holding the dagger. His hand was twitching, as if he tried to not just stab the man in front of him.

“Turn him around, towards the table,” Minho said and the man yanked as Chan followed the orders, making him turn around so he could see the stone table. The moon was almost completely obscured by now as the lunar eclipse closed in and it had begun to take on a reddish color. As Minho walked over to the table, Felix on his left and Jisung on his right followed.

On the table was a man, one that made Felix’s stomach turn and bile rose in his throat. While the High Inquisitor had been leading Minho’s trial, the man bound to the table was the one in charge of Felix’s trial. He had know they would bring sacrifices and that the high inquisitor was one of them, but he had been unaware that the witch hunter from his village

“I want you to see all this,” Minho said, directed at the High Inquisitor. “I will make you watch everything,” he turned around, “and in the end you will be alone, terrified and wish you were actually dead.”

Felix wasn’t sure if Minho said something after that as he could feel his senses getting clouded, only focusing on the man at the table. He took a step closer, his body trembling and fingers twitching. He could see the man snap his head to look at Felix approaching, eyes widening. Something inside Felix purred in delight. He wanted this man to feel fear. He wanted this man to suffer.

He wanted to kill this man.

When he stood beside the stone table, looking down at the man, he reached out a hand towards him. His hand, the three remaining fingers blackened and nails starting to resemble claws, then froze as he could hear the rustle in the wet grass.

“Bring our honorary guest,” Minho said and Felix could hear the grin in his voice. “I want him to see this.”

There was more rustling, but Felix paid that no mind. He kept his eyes focused on the witch hunter on the table, not breaking eye contact.

“Felix,” Minho’s voice finally snapped him out of the trance and Felix tore his eyes away to meet the eyes of their coven leader. He could see the red starting to bleed into Minho’s usually brown eyes and he suspected his eyes were the same. It was a blood moon after all. Minho grinned before holding out the dagger for Felix. “It’s your prosecutor so it only seems fair. Would you do us the honor?”

Felix didn’t reply, he just wrapped his fingers around the handle of the dagger and turned back to face the man.

“Grand Prosecutor,” he said, grabbing the man’s chin to force him to look into his eyes. He could see the fear in his eyes, the desperation and the will to live. The demon residing inside him purred in delight. “Do you remember me?”

“I do,” the man replied, voice cracking. Felix nodded, grin stretching on his lips. “Please let me go. I haven’t do-”

“Done anything wrong?” Felix asked, voice dripping with disgust and he moved his hand to brush it over the man’s upper arm, eyes flickering between the man’s face and his wrist. “Do you not recall my hearing?”

“I don’t-“

“Then let me remind you,” Felix continued, pressing the blade of the dagger against the man’s finger. “At first it was the normal procedure, just asking me over and over again if I was in a deal with the devil, and then there was the water torture when I continued to say no. Do you remember that?”

“I-I do-“

“And what happened after that?” Felix hissed, pressing the dagger further down into the man’s finger, breaking the skin. “When I continued to be truthful, denying the false claims, what happened?”

The Grand Prosecutor opened his mouth to speak, tears in his eyes now, but Felix pulled the dagger back, only to bring it down with enough force to cut a finger off. The man screamed, his whole body twisting as he tried to get away but the bindings held him in place.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Felix said and he could hear, he could _feel_ the coven take delight in this man’s suffering. “Another one?” He brought the dagger down again, cutting off another finger and the man’s pained screams seemed to echo over the forest.

Felix grazed the skin of the upper arm with the blade, red blood rising to the surface in the wake of the blade.

“It’s a blood moon,” Minho said behind Felix, barely audible over the screams. Felix’s insides buzzed with excitement as Woojin, who was standing on the other side of the table, reached out to rip the man’s shirt open. The screams were dying down, replaced with harsh breaths.

“What are you doing, you demons?” the Grand Prosecutor yelled and Felix turned back to look at Minho. Minho, eyes fully red now, was grinning and he gave Felix a nod.

Without a word, Felix turned back to the man, bringing the dagger up before jamming it down again, into the man’s chest. He vaguely registered Hyunjin moving to his side, holding the man down on one side while Woojin held him in place on the other side. He was too focused on pulling the blade down, carving his torso open. There was a hum in the air, as if something was satisfied with the bloodshed. When the blade reached the man’s lower torso, Felix pulled it out and placed it on the stone table. His eyes lingered on his blood stained hands for a second before he shifted them back to look at the Grand Prosecutor. He was gasping for air, looking like he was fading in and out of consciousness.

“Seungmin,” Felix said, eyes not looking away from their sacrifice. “Would you mind giving me a hand?”

There was a hum and the wet grass rustled a little as Seungmin moved to stand on the other side of the stone table and Felix tore his eyes off the Grand Prosecutor to look at him. He had the hood down, his eyes as red as his hair and the warm light from the torches illuminating the scar on the side of his face, running from where his left ear should have been down his jaw.

Felix didn’t have to say anything, he just reached out towards the giant slash down the man’s chest and Seungmin followed suit. Black claw like nails dug into the skin, grabbing a hold before they pulled it towards themselves, ripping the man open.

He screamed, his scream weaker than before as he was fading but it helped satisfying the insatiable hunger inside Felix.

A growl rumbled from someone and Felix looked over at Minho, eyes flickering between the coven leader and the exposed organs. Minho was grinning, sharp teeth glinting in the red light of the Blood Moon. Felix’s fingers curled by themselves and his heart was starting to beat faster with excitement as his vision started to blur at the edges.

“What do you say, High Inquisitor?” Minho asked and Felix’s eyes fell on the man beside Minho. He was on his knees, Minho’s blackened hand holding a tight grip of the man’s hair, forcing him to watch. His heart was beating so fast, he was so scared and Felix fought the urge to lash out on the man. “Should my I let my demons feast?”

“You’re a mon-” he wasn’t able to finish, getting cut off by Chan dragging his claws over the man’s cheek. He screamed in pain as Chan crouched down beside him, his breathing fast and heart beating fast like the wings of a colibri.

“You’re not allowed to call us monsters,” Chan purred, bringing a bloodied claw up to his lips, licking the blood off it.

“Felix,” Minho said and Felix snapped his head up to meet the eye of the coven leader. “Do our dear friend Grand Prosecutor a favor and end his pathetic life,” he continued, voice dripping with disgust.

Felix turned back, the blurring at the corners of his vision slowly creeping in further and he reached out a hand. The Grand Prosecutor was barely breathing as Felix dug his hand into the open chest. The blood and the organs were warm against his skin and he could feel himself getting pushed back, the demon residing inside him slowly pushing forward. He wrapped his fingers around the heart when he found it, ripping it out.

There was a ripple of fear that ran through the three remaining humans and Felix’s demon purred in delight. He brought the heart up to his lips, sinking his teeth into it. Blood smeared around his mouth as he devoured it and a buzzing sensation coursed through his body. He was vaguely aware of the others around him as they ripped the flesh off the corpse, feasting on the remains.

Chan and Woojin, their faces smeared with blood, grabbed the second man, pulling him up on the table and Felix closed his hands into tight fists, claws digging into his bloody palms. The man struggled and Felix took a step towards them, his whole body trembling as more excitement surged through his body.

Felix could see Chan trembling as he fastened the bindings around the man’s wrists and his eyes flickered to his face. The thin film covering his eyes made it a bit hard to make it out who this man was. As soon as he was shackled, Chan let out a loud growl, slamming his hands down on the man’s chest. The man wheezed at the impact, only to scream in pain as Chan dug his claws through the shirt, into his chest and raked them downwards.

“Head Investigator,” he rumbled, leaning down. The Head Investigator was crying, trying to avoid Chan’s gaze but Woojin grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. “We meet again,” Chan hissed and the Head Investigator whimpered. Chan moved one of his hands, the other still partly inside the Head Investigator’s gut, towards his face.

“Please don’t hurt me,” he whispered as Chan ran a claw over his cheek, leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Woojin echoed in a mocking tone, gripping his chin harder and the Head Investigator cried out in pain as Woojin’s nails broke through his skin. “Do you hear that Chan?” he cooed and Chan snapped his head up to look at Woojin, his eyes completely red and pupil dilated. “He’s asking us to not hurt him,” he said, reaching out with his hand to run it over the red marks around Chan’s neck.

Chan growled again, turning back to the Head Investigator who sobbed in pain and fear as he did. He dug his hand further into the man’s gut, drawing another scream from him. It echoed between the trees and Felix relished in the pure pain that vibrated in the air.

“Do you remember our trial?” Woojin asked, letting go of the man’s chin and Chan’s claws moved closer to his eye, ever so slowly. His breathing was fast, terrified as he sobbed. “Oh how we begged,” Woojin continued nonchalantly, his voice steady and calm.

Felix’s breath was picking up, matching the breathing of the Head Investigator and the demon just twisted in glee.

“Pathetic,” Jisung spat from behind Felix and he could hear Minho chuckle. There was another growl coming from behind Felix and he could hear the wet grass rustle as the others moved closer.

“Ple-”

“No,” Woojin said calmly, brushing his blackened hand over the man’s hair. “Drown the witch and hang the demon. That’s what you said, dear Head Investigator.”

“You asked for demons,” Chan growled and the Head Investigator looked back at him, eyes wide in fear. “I’ll show you demons,” he finished, pushing his index and middle finger into the eye socket. Blood began to trickle down the Head Investigator’s face as he screamed and trashed around, trying to escape the pain. Felix, without any control, lurched forward, digging his claws into the man’s arm in an attempt to keep him still.

There was a sickening sound as Chan pulled the eye out, mixed with the cries of pain. Chan tossed the eye to the side, grabbing the man’s chin to force him to look at him with his one remaining eye. He gritted his teeth and Felix could see the sharp teeth gleaming in the red light of the Blood Moon.

“You really don’t deserve life, Head Investigator,” Woojin said as the cries slowly died down a little. The man hiccuped and a grin stretched on Woojin’s lips. “Put an end to his miserable life, Chan.”

Chan, in a swift motion, leaned down to sink his teeth into the throat of the Head Investigator. They could all hear the sound of his sharp teeth breaking the skin before he pulled back, ripping the man’s throat out. There was a gurgle as the cries immediately stopped and more blood splattered on the stone table.

Unable to control himself, Felix reached for the discarded dagger from earlier. The voice of the demon was loud in his ears, telling him what to do as it guided his actions.

He brought the dagger down on the wrist of the corpse, carving through it. Blood seeped from the wound he was working on, staining the table and his hands. With a final crunch he separated the hand from the wrist and he dropped the dagger on the table again. He ran his fingers over the blood on the stone table, smearing it on the gray surface. He snapped his eyes back to the arm, reaching out to dig his claws into the soft skin, ripping the flesh off the bone. His sharp teeth sank into the flesh easily and his whole being buzzed in satisfaction.

More hands reached out, claws tearing the flesh off the dead body, carving it open to rip intestines out of its gut as they pulled the corpse off the table.

“What do you say, High Inquisitor?” Minho purred. “Should we bring justice to another one of your petty underlings?”

Without waiting for a reply, Jisung and Changbin pulled a third victim onto the table, fastening the bindings around the man’s wrists and ankles. The man was crying, tears staining his cheeks and he was terrified.

There was a collective hum in the air, a delighted purr from all demons within the circle. A hum of delight and joy. The suffering, the screams, the fear, the pain and the death brought them _life._

“Changbin,” Minho said softly, the grin evident in just his voice. Felix wiped the blood of the Head Investigator from his lips, ending up smearing it around even further as blood stained his hands as well. He snapped his eyes back to look at Minho, eyes flickering down at the High Inquisitor. Minho was still holding the man by the hair as he was crying, the cuts from Chan’s claws bleeding. “Would you please take care of our dear friend,” Minho continued.

“Gladly,” Changbin said, voice dripping with disgust and a grin stretched his lips.

Felix’s eyes shifted up to look at the sky for a second, at the still red moon, the energy around it seemingly pulsing with a slow beat. When he glanced back down, Changbin was gripping the man’s chin, leaning closer to his face.

“Hello, Lead Enforcer,” he said, the grin becoming even wider as the Lead Enforcer opened his eyes, meeting Changbin’s red ones. “Remember me?”

“You,” he breathed, eyes wide in disbelief. It only lasted for a second before he screamed in fear, face contorting in pain as Changbin, in a swift motion, had reached for the dagger Felix had abandoned on the table and cut his ear off. Felix struggled to look away from the blood, but at last his eyes fell on Changbin and a satisfied look made its way to Changbin’s eyes. Felix looked between the two, grin stretching his lips as he realized that Changbin had claimed somewhat revenge against the Lead Enforcer, who now, like Changbin, was missing an ear.

“I’d love to kill you immediately,” Changbin said, voice velvety smooth as he grabbed the Lead Enforcer’s neck, claws digging into the skin. There was so much blood staining the table now, filling up each and every carved rune on the surface. A growl slipped past Felix’s lips and a wet, probably blood stained, hand grabbed his wrist to remind him to hold back. “But you need to pay,” Changbin continued, his voice barely a whisper in the cold night air. “Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin stepped forward, lips pressed together and his red eyes cold as he stared at the man on the table. Without a word, Changbin pushed his fingers inside the Lead Enforcer’s mouth, forcing it open. He struggled, choking and wheezing as he tried to move and get away from Changbin but to no avail.

“You took my ear, I take your ear. You take Hyunjin’s tongue, I think it’s only fair that Hyunjin takes your,” Changbin hissed and the man’s eyes widened as Hyunjin reached out a blackened hand, blood dripping from his claws. He tried to scream, to move but he was unable to. Tears were falling from his eyes as Hyunjin put his hand inside his mouth and with a wet sound, he pulled back, the Lead Enforcer’s tongue in his hand.

Changbin pulled his hands back, a trembling hand reaching for the dagger again. He wrapped his bloody fingers around them, eyes flickering up to look at Minho. His breathing was shaky, lips slightly parted and shivering.

Minho nodded, closing his eyes with a content smile on his lips as Changbin, red eyes foggy and glossed over, brought the dagger down into the chest of the Lead Enforcer. The man let out a last, choked sound before his body went limp.

There was so much blood on the table now, running down the sides of the stone table as Changbin continued to stab the corpse, the sound echoing in Felix’s ears and in the chilly air, not stopping until Chan and Woojin pulled him back. A loud snarl fell from his lips as he was pulled back but then he blinked, the glossed over look gone and he shook his head a little.

“Bring them to the bonfire,” Minho ordered, finally letting go of the High Inquisitor. He shoved the man to the ground and as Felix began to help Jeongin and Seungmin to move the Lead Enforcer from the table to the pile of wood, he could see Hyunjin grabbing the High Inquisitor, pulling him off the ground and towards the bonfire.

They piled the bodies and the remains of the bodies on top of the woods. The High Inquisitor was limp in Hyunjin’s arms as Hyunjin, with the help of Woojin, tied him up against the pole in the middle of all the wood and mauled body parts. His breathing was still fast, his heart beating fast in his chest.

Minho moved so he stood in front of the man, his back straight and head held high. The High Inquisitor hung with his head and Felix was pretty sure that if he hadn’t been tied up to the pole, he could probably crumble.

Felix swallowed, his body trembling in anticipation as he joined Minho’s side. He kept his eyes at the High Inquisitor, only shifting his gaze as Jeongin and Seungmin doused the wood and the bodies in oil.

There was an eerie silence in the air, heavy and buzzing with excitement as they all gathered in a circle around the bonfire.

“You’re all demons,” the High Inquisitor hissed and he was met with a growl from almost everyone standing around him. Felix felt his body lurch forward but Minho held up a hand, stopping him.

“We were the ones forced to be demons,” Minho said calmly, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small box of matches. Fear flashed in the High Inquisitor’s eyes and a grin stretched on Minho’s lips.

Felix held his breath, trying his best to remain in control of his own body as the edges of his vision blurred ever so slightly.

“Do you know what’s so fascinating with fire?” Minho asked, glancing down at the little box in his hand. “Fire destroys, it brings ruin with it wherever it goes,” he said, his other hand coming up to brush his claws over the burn scarred skin on the left side of his face. “But as it leaves, it gives the opportunity for something new.”

“Please,” the High Inquisitor begged as Minho flicked the match. The small flame flickered in the faint, orange light and Minho looked at it for a second. “Don’t-”

“You ruined our lives with your false accusations, with you thirst for blood and death,” Minho said slowly, his eyes dark and face void of any emotions. “We’re rising from the ashes, to bring you and all your petty, mindless underlings to justice.”

There was another growl, the excitement and delight still heavy in the air. Felix’s eyes flickered up to the moon before back to the High Inquisitor.

“I’ll see you in hell,” Minho said, voice cold and his face still void of emotions. He tossed the burning match towards the wood, the oil quickly catching fire.

The High Inquisitor screamed in panic as the flames approached and eventually engulfing him, the screams twisting into screams of pain. Felix, along with the others, looked up, towards the red moon. The screams was slowly drowned out, swallowed by the angry roaring of the fire as it devoured what it could. The flames cast a warm orange light and a warmth on Felix’s face and he could feel the demon inside settle, satisfied with the sacrifice it had received.

 

 

_As innocent people die by the hands of the twisted, the demons shall take their opportunity to strike a deal. They promise life and vengeance, in exchange for blood._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write cute witches but I apparently also write these types of witches ?? (are they witches tho? they might just be demons at this point)
> 
> Anyway, this was just smth that was supposed to be short and just a gore practice. But yeah here we are.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, despite it being fuckin' gross and gory!


End file.
